April Fools Day
by Black Angel and Snowflake
Summary: It's April Fools Day, and Dean plans to prank his brother throughout the day. After a slight shock, he stops, and Sam decides to get payback. He accidentally helps get Dean and Cas together. Destiel. Day 91 of my 365 day writing challenge.


April Fools Day. One of Dean's most favourite days of the year.

A day to play pranks on his little brother, and have very few consequences afterwards.

First he started simple, classic. A hand placed in a bowl of warm water, and then all he had to do was wait.

"DEAN!"

Yeah, Sam was awake. And furious. But that was the best part of the day.

—

After pulling the 'plastic wrap on the toilet seat' prank, as well as the 'wasabi in his toothpaste tube' prank, Dean was going to give his brother a couple of hours to stew.

The pair of them found a salt-and-burn that was simple - they were done after about an hour, and had time to drive to Bobby's before lunch.

Lunch was an uneventful affair - Dean made burgers, with Bobby talking to him all the while, while Sam stayed in the house, probably trying to avoid his elder brother, and his further reign of pranks.

—

A short while after lunch, Castiel arrived. A flutter of wings signified his arrival, and appeared right behind the blond. Literally. His chest was pressed up against Dean's back, he was so close.

The elder Winchester jumped a foot in the air, as well as two feet forwards. He may have also let out a rather unmanly squeak. But it was the angel's fault. Should've landed further from his ass.

Speaking of his backside, he was feeling rather violated after that.

—

Dean was too busy trying to shake off the feel of Cas pressed up against his back to carry out any further pranks on his brother.

He was the victim of a few, though.

Toothpaste-filled Oreos - that was a classic, he must admit.

And, while he was taking a quick nap on the sofa, shaving cream had been squirted into his hand, and a feather had tickled his nose. Childish, but annoying. And therefore effective.

The shaken-up beer, made a mess, but he should have expected it.

After the incident with the beer, Dean decided to have a shower.

Sam thought it would be funny to steal his clothes while he was in there.

So, disgruntled, and in just a towel, Dean stomped through Bobby's house, and came face-to-face with the angel, who was blocking him in the downstairs hall.

"Excuse me, Cas."

"I can't move Dean."

"Sam got you too? Let me guess, glue trap?"

"I believe so."

"Why don't you take your shoes off?"

The angel looked genuinely confused at this.

"If you take your shoes off, you'll be able to move."

Still seeing some confusion, Dean bent down to the floor. He guided the angel's feet out of the shoes, his hands lingering on the back of Castiel's calves a few moments longer than necessary, all the while looking into the angel's blue eyes.

When he finally tore his eyes away, he seemed to realise where he was. And how he was dressed.

He got back up - careful to not dislodge his towel - and made his way to where his brother was, seated in the living room. A pile of his clothes - the clean clothes he had brought into the bathroom with him - and his cell phone sitting on top of it.

Thinking nothing of it - except that he should really replace his brother's shampoo with Nair again, to get back at him - and took the pile back to the bathroom.

—

It was the next day before Sam's final prank actually took effect. The younger Winchester was at the local library, and Cas had left late the night before.

Dean was left on his own at Bobby's - the elder hunter had to run some errands - and had begun to think about the day before.

More importantly, what he had felt when Cas had been flush against his back.

He sent a panicked text message to his brother -_ I think I might have a thing for Cas. Please help._ \- and awaited a response, all the while having a minor panic attack.

When he heard the knock on the door, he expected it to be his brother, so he didn't even look at who was there.

"So I've been thinking. And, I know I don't usually do all this girly-talking stuff, but I really needed to talk about it." He was pacing, looking towards his feet. "And I realised that I might be in love with Cas. I mean, he's an attractive guy, and I get all tingly around him, and I feel better when he's with us, and he makes me do stuff like this! Talking about my feelings! What's wrong with me?!"

"Nothing is wrong with you, Dean."

The gruff voice was not what he had been expecting.

Dean's eyes shot towards the angel.

"CAS?"

The hunter's green eyes bulged out of his sockets, his face flushing as he realised what he had admitted.

Instead, the trench-coated angel just smiled, and closed the distance between them.

"I think I might be in love with you too, Dean."

Instead of relaxing him, the blond was sent into another panic attack. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and his breathing became erratic.

Unsure what was happening, Cas placed two fingers on the other man's forehead, calming him in an instant.

"Are you okay, Dean?" the angel asked, hand placed on the hunter's shoulder, trying to be reassuring.

It worked, and the Winchester finally smiled.

"I'm perfect."

And he closed the remaining distance between him and the angel.

They kissed - more like made-out - until Sam came back, letting himself into the house.

When he made a fake retching noise, the pair finally broke away from each other.

Instead of becoming embarrassed, Dean pulled his cell phone from his pocket - one arm still on Cas' waist - and waved it at his brother.

"Thanks for swapping my contacts around, Bro. This," he gestured between himself and the angel, "would of never happened without it."

"You're welcome?" Sam was confused.

Instead of an explanation, his brother threw his phone at him with a demand of 'sort it out'.

Opening the phone, he saw that it was open to a text message sent to him - well, it was really Castiel, after the younger Winchester's prank - and he read it with a fond smile.

Well, he was glad he had done the contact-switching prank now. As long as he didn't walk in on his brother and his angel making out again. Once was more than enough.


End file.
